Misty Streets
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: A young girl from colony 192 meets up with Duo, and they plan to go to Earth, when Duo is caught. After 4 years, the two meet up and Duo has Deathscythe ((finished))
1. chapter 1

A/N:: This fic is dedicated to my lil' sis, Mist-chan. I know she loves duo, so, I thought she would like a duo/mist fic. ^^ i hope you like it, mist. i sure will.  
  
"Misty Streets"  
  
A young girl with pink hair touched with fire at the end walked along the abandoned colony that had just suffered it greatest defeat by the Earth's Sphere Alliance. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, making her emerald green eyes sparkle from them. Her parents were killed, leaving her all alone in the place, with no way to get off the colony. She was probably going to starve to death.  
  
"STOP THAT BOY!!!"  
  
She stopped, as she turned, a boy running away with his arms loaded with food. A long braid hung from his head, and his outfit was completely black. He was too busy sticking his tounge out at the men he just stole the food from to notice that he had just run into the young girl. He recovered quickly to find the young girl on the ground, groaning softly. He grabbed his bag of food, and pulled her up, once again running from the men that were chasing him. The girl nearly fell over to his quickened speed, but she just followed with no other option. As soon as they finally hid away from the men, they finally caught their breath. The girl wiped the sweat from her brow, as a piece of ham was brought by her face. He looked over, to see a pair of soft blue eyes shining into her green orbs.  
  
"You look hungry, I don't mind sharing." He smiled.  
  
A little amused smile appeared on her lips, as she took the ham into her hands, and began to eat it. It was so juicy and it was so delicious, a heavenly smile appeared as she finally satified her stomach. A laugh was heard, making a sweatdrop appear by her head. The boy was laughing...probably at her goofy smile.  
  
"WHAT'S FUNNY!?" Her green eyes flamed.  
  
"Sorry...never seen a look like that after eating a piece of ham." He chuckled a bit.  
  
"I haven't eaten in days, and it tasted great, are you happy?" She pouted.  
  
"...Ooookay, what's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Mist..."  
  
"My name is Duo. I used to live around here, but look what those basterds did to this place. They even killed Sister Helen and Father Maxwell." Duo subconsiously fidgited with his braid.  
  
"My parents were killed in that onslaught, I had no other family other than my parents." Mist chewed into a new piece of ham.  
  
"Heh...we're both war orphans then, ne?"   
  
The two simply sat there, eating their fill. Duo looked up in the sky, and sighed heavily, sitting up. Mist looked up at him, as he smiled down at her.  
  
"There's a ship that's heading for a new colony, I was thinking of sneaking on, would you like to join me?"  
  
"...I'll come, I have no reason to stay here, unless I wanna starve to death."  
  
Duo lifted her to her feet, and pulled her in the direction of the space shuttles, ready to get off the colony of too many painful memories. Mist began to run forward, when Duo grabbed her, and pulled her back, as three shuttle men walked by, going right past the 12 and 11 year old. Duo look over at her.  
  
"Another step, and you'd be in trouble, just follow and do everything I do, okay?" Duo sighed.  
  
"Uh...okay."  
  
Duo peaked his head out, and walked over to the boxes, then signaled for Mist to follow him. She ran over, and hid with him, as a few of the hooks above them began to lift the boxes into the ship.  
  
"Okay...we get inside the boxes, you first."   
  
Duo lifted her up, as she pushed the lid away, and went inside. Duo jumped up, and shut the lid above them, just as the hook grabbed th ebox they were in, lifting the box. Suddenly, the box was knocked into something, making her fall into the young preteen's arms, rubbing her head.  
  
"OW!" She thought to herself.  
  
"Hey, watch it. You could hurt yourself, and that wouldn't be good." He had a firm grip on her shoulders.  
  
"Okay...but you may let go of me now..." She blushed.  
  
Duo let go quickly, letting her retreat to the other side of the box. She rubbed her arms, feeling a bit cold. Duo took notice to this, and crawled up to her, and laid his jacket over her, making her look over at him. He just smiled, and began to head out of the box.  
  
"D-Duo, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm getting us some food. You stay here, okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Duo shut the lid on his way out, and his footsteps were heard until they were no longer even faint. Mist laid back, and finally went to sleep, her pink bangs hanging in her face. Her short locks barely grazed her shoulders, but it was beautiful color, along with the red at the tips. Suddenly, she heard a scream. She woke up, not knowing what time it was. She lifted the lid off, and looked outside, to see Duo in the hands of some of the men that worked on the shuttle. He turned to see her peering out of the box. He wasn't going to let her get caught as well.  
  
"Mist, grab a space suit, and get out of here, you can still get to earth on a escape pod! Hurry!!" He cried.  
  
Mist hand a tight grip on Duo's black jacket, as she ran off, one of the men racing after her. She turned sharply, and finally found the escape pod room. She shut the locked door, and headed over, as the man pounded on the door, the glass breaking at his punch. Mist slipped on the space suit, and climbed into the pod, pressing the quardinates to her destination.   
  
"Pod direction, Earth. Going at 50 miles per hour, eject now!" Mist pressed the black button.  
  
Two claws came out of the top, and lifted her pod up, and began to decend down to open space, as the man finally opened the door. It was too late, the pod had already taken off, and by the time they got upstairs, she'd already be at Earth. He sighed in annoyance, and headed off to deal with the boy, and consult Dr. G.  
  
A/N:: hehe, this is a special story, and if you don't like it, then i would appriciate if you didn't review. those who do, send them to me, their like candy, so yummy ^^. r/r 


	2. chapter 2

A/N:: Okay, I have a approval from Mist-chan, so I will update this story. ^-^ She loves it, and since I wrote it for her, I'll continue with it. Duo and Mist-chan!! imagine the little children ::giggles::  
  
Mist:; T.T  
  
Whits:: 00;; what i do?  
  
"Misty Streets"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mist, could you help me over here?"  
  
"Coming!!"  
  
Mist wiped the sweat off her brow as she walked along the base where her delivery was. Her friend, Kara had been assigned to help her out so she wouldn't get lost. Kara brushed her silver hair out of her face, as Mist picked up the box from the car the two were driving in. A small smile appeared on Kara's face, as her pink haired friend laid the box on the poly belt.  
  
"So, Mist, how did your life in the colonies go before you arrived on Earth?" Kara signed the papers that said they had finished.  
  
"....Not so good, my parents were killed during the Maxwell Tragety. Me and a boy were the only colonists left alive." Mist slammed the door shut.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry." Kara had a deep look of pity.  
  
"It's alright, if it wasn't for him, I never would have made it to Earth, and met you." Mist smiled, "And your the coolest girl around here."  
  
"Awwww," Kara hugged her, "Your so sweet!!"  
  
Mist laughed, and gently pushed away from Kara, and began to climb into the car, when a siren went off around them. Kara and Mist looked around, as a female voice ran through the entire base.  
  
"Attention, members of the St. Lawrence Base, the gundams are approaching the quarters, defend the base with your life. Repeat..."  
  
"Mist, we have to get out of here!"  
  
Mist nodded, and climbed into the car, as Kara climbed into the driver's seat. Kara grabbed her keys, and started up the car, just as the Oz Leo's began to head in the direction of the gundams. Mist covered her head in fear, as one of the missles went flying over their head. Kara turned sharply, making Mist clentch the side of her jeep tightly. Kara's short silver hair blew harshly in the wind as she looked above seeing one of the five gundams over her head. It was black and gray, with a yellow band on it's head, and saber scythe in it's metallic hands. The car then hit a rough bump, making Mist fall into Kara's lap, whimpering to all the loudness outside. Kara laid one arm onto her friend, as they stopped by the desert area. Kara laid Mist down, and walked over to the side of the hill, and watched the battle.  
  
"The base might stand a chance with the armor that we got for them. We might actually help bring this war to an end, eh, Mist?" Kara smiled happily.  
  
"....."  
  
Hearing no response, Kara turned over to her, seeing Mist simply laying on the seat of the jeep, clutching the seat, as her pink bangs seemed soaked. Kara's eyes softened, and walked up to her, bringing her into a warm hug. As the sleeve of her jacket was becoming wet, she could tell the young girl was crying. She stroked Mist's face, trying to make the sobs go away. She didn't like it when Mist cried.   
  
Mist was around the age of 14, while Kara was going on the age of 16. These two had been together for 4 years, and they were like sisters to each other. Mist wiped the tears away from her emerald eyes and looked up to see Kara's gray blue was looking at the battle.   
  
"The gundams have gone from space to our planet, and it has only caused war to plague our beloved planet. We will get them back for the death they've caused." Kara whispered, so Mist could hear her.  
  
Mist could only nod at the older girl's oath. The arrival of the gundams has caused her to lose her mother, and kill her father in battle, she had the right to be angry. Kara looked down at her friend, and wiped the bangs away.  
  
"It'll be okay, Mist, so don't cry, alright?"  
  
"....okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo, pay attention!!" The leader yelled over at the piolet in the black gundam.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Heero, I can handle myself, after all, I'm Shinagami." He brought his head back, making his braid go back onto his seat.  
  
"Whatever, just don't let them kill you."  
  
Duo growled low at this boy giving him orders. He treated him like a child, dammit, he could take care of himself. He pulled out his beam saber scythe, and charged at the enemy Leo's in front of him, slicing them deep, making them explode in the area around him. A smirk appeared on his face, as he turned and charged for his new victims. Another gundam, covered in white and red armor looked over at the black gundam, known as Deathscythe, and sighed heavily, as he used his bullets to bring down the Aries that began to surround him. He looked back over at Deathscythe.  
  
"That boy...always behaving reckless..." The dark hard voice spoke.  
  
*****************  
  
"Sir, we've nearly ran out of missles, but we have enough to take out one of the gundams, but we have to make sure that it doesn't move long enough to get a good shot at one of them."  
  
"I don't care, these gundams have been a thorn in OZ's side eversince they arrived on Earth. Do whatever you have to do, just get rid of them!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kara and Mist watched as the Leo's and Aries' were one by one being destroyed by the gundams. Kara could feel her anger rising as they were easily destroying the mobile suits. Mist clentched her fists, in hope that the base would have a plan to do something about this. Their ears perked up, as they saw the pods to the base's missles were openeing, and aiming for the gundams.  
  
"Now their brining out the hard stuff, those should be enough to get rid at least one of the gundams. They'll finally be gone, just you wait, Mist."  
  
Mist nodded, and watched as the missles fired, aiming for the black gundam. Deathscythe saw the missles heading right at him, and he was pushed to the ground, then the hope in both the girl's eyes went dead, just as they saw that the missles were heading right at them.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! Mist, get down!!!" Kara pushed the younger down, just as a ear splitting boom went off, nearly deafining the two girls.  
  
After Mist's senses returned, she could feel something hot going down her forehead. Her hand lifted, and set on her head, to see the hot was from blood coming out of her head. She looked around, searching for her friend, just to find a thing of horror. There laid Kara, covered in blood, some of it wasn't hers. Mist covered her mouth, and ran over to her, and laid a hand by her neck. Her eyes widened, as she felt no pulse. She felt her life freeze. Kara...her best friend...she was dead...  
  
"Kara...no...you can't leave me alone....no, you just can't..." Mist brought Kara's head to her forehead. "Kara.....come back to me..."  
  
She turned in fear, as one of the gundams were right above her, making her clutch the older girl into arms. Her green eyes seemed to glitter, as she was afraid that the gundam might kill her as well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo looked over to see the missles were heading over by a jeep not too far from the battle field. There was two girls over there, and as one with silver hair pushed the other to the ground, a flash of pink and red caught his eyes.  
  
"No way...that couldn't be..."  
  
He ran over to the hill, to see a young girl, with the silver haired girl in her arms, covered in blood. She looked over in fear to see him looking down at her. It was no mistake. It was her.  
  
"Mist...is that you...?" He spoke, making her look up in shock.  
  
"D-Duo...?" Mist looked up in surprise.  
  
"Duo," A plantinum gold haired boy appeared on one of his screens, "What are you doing?"   
  
"Keep quiet, Quatre, you and the others meet me at the usual, I'll be right there," Duo turned back to the pink and red haired girl, who seemed shocked that he was now a gundam piolet," Mist, climb onto the gundam's hand, I don't want those guys to torture you, since you know me."  
  
Mist still held Kara's body in her arms, as the hand of the Deathscythe reached forward, telling her to get on. She lifted the dead girl onto her back, and ran onto the gundam's hand, as he covered her with the other hand. His boosters went to high power as he flew off to the headquarters of the piolets. Boy, Heero was going to kill him for this...  
  
A/N:: Boy, Duo is right, Heero isn't going to be happy about this. and ;.; i killed off my own character...how could i? r/r and enjoy 


	3. chapter 3

A/N:: Okay, let's update this with the approval with my friend, Mist. Since it's a success, then I will start a duo/me fic ^^ have fun, mist-chan!!!  
  
"Misty Streets"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Duo used some rubbing achohal on the wound on Mist's head, causing her to wince from the sting. Her forehead was the only thing that was injured in the missle attack, thanks to her best friend's sacrafice. Mist felt the hot tears falling from her cheeks, as Duo cleaned her wounds.  
  
"Mist...are you okay?"  
  
"I'm not sure anymore....first, I'm abandoned on Earth after we seperate, then I'm called colony trash, and nearly killed, and now my new best friend, who was like a sister to me, died trying to protect me from the missle...I honestly don't know if I'm fine anymore... and now, you show up again, and you have a gundam in your possession, and my friend wanted you gone because she thinks it's your fault that her parents died...Kara and I...were part of the Alliance...and we supplied them with weapons...." Mist felt her hands go into tight fists.  
  
Duo looked at his old friend, as he put the bandges away. He knew that nothing he did would bring back her friend, but he wanted to help her during these times of war. Mist looked over to see Duo still had his long braid going down his back. A smile appeared, and then reached her hand out, and tugged on it harshly. He winced at the pull, and turned to face her.  
  
"What the heck was that for?"  
  
"It's interesting that you've still grown your hair out. Have people mistaken you for being a girl?"  
  
"....no." Duo sighed.  
  
"Oh...just checking."  
  
"Or you just wanted an excuse for pulling my hair..." Duo pulled his braid out of her reach.  
  
Mist gave a fake pout, and chuckled. Duo felt a smile appear on his face, to see that a smile had finally gone across her lips since they got out of the battle. To their surprise, Heero walked into the room to find the piolet of Deathscythe, and a girl he'd never seen before.  
  
"Duo...what are you doing?"  
  
"H-Heero...this is my friend, Mist...and she might be staying with us..."  
  
"Are you foolish? This girl was present during the base missle attack, she could have been responsible for the firing of the missles."   
  
"So, what's your point?"  
  
"Duo, she might be a spy for OZ, she can't be trusted so easily."  
  
"Heero, I've checked both Mist and her friend, they had no bugs on them, and they seemed fine, she's not going to turn us over, okay?"  
  
Heero glared at Mist, piercing her green eyes like a fire to a forest. Mist went and took a few strands of her pink and red tipped hair, and fiddled with it, seeing the tension from the other boy. Duo lifted Mist to her feet, and walked past Heero. Duo headed into the clinic where Kara's body lay, and lifted her into his arms. Mist stood by the door, and had her hands by her chest.  
  
"Duo...what are you doing?"  
  
"Do you want a proper grave for her, or not? I asked Quatre to make a place where we could bury her, so follow me."  
  
Mist nodded numbly, and followed Duo out to the side of the metal scraps. He found the blonde standing by a hole with a stone with the words   
  
'Kara Vincent  
  
A lost soul in a time of war,  
  
A protector til her end.'  
  
Mist brought her hands together, giving a silent prayer to her friend's soul. Tears began to go down her face, making Duo see the glints of silver falling from her green eyes. He wiped the tears from her eyes, making her look over at him, with a pitiful look on her face. He laid her head on Duo's head, sobbing softly. Duo moved her hair away from her face, and lifted her chin, and wiped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
"Mist, I don't know how long this war will last, but I promise that I will defeat the people who attacked our colony, and OZ. Just don't let Heero get to you, okay?"  
  
"O...Okay."  
  
Quatre watched Duo and Mist, and then looked back down at Kara's grave. Vincent...was the name of the OZ forces unit one. He remembered the man saying the name 'Kara' just before he died. Quatre sighed, realizing who Heero had killed that day. He looked over at the girl, Mist, and then walked inside.  
  
A/N:: I hope you like it, Mist, since it's gonna be a while til the next idea goes through me head. bye bye, and don't forget to review on the way out. or i'll get you. ^^ 


	4. chapter 4

A/N:: ::rubs head nervously:: okay...I'm doing this as a forgive forget present, so I'm updating this for Mist-chan ::sweatdrops appear:: and i'll start before Mist decides to hurt me for taking noble heart off, and putting it up as a diffrent title.   
  
Mist:: ::is standing over her shoulder, a giant popping vein over her brow::  
  
Whits:: ^^;;; okay, i'll start!!  
  
"Misty Streets"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Mist awoke from a dreamless sleep, and lifted her dead weight off the bed, switching on the lights. She saw the two other beds in her room where empty. The only ones that shared a room with her was Duo and Quatre. Had they left somewhere? She didn't care if she was still in her pajama's, she headed down the stairs, to find a short brown haired boy, sitting on a chair, eating some toast. She stopped in front of him, giving him this pathetic look.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb your breakfast, but is Duo still here? He's usually asleep by now."   
  
"...No, he isn't. He, Heero, and Quatre left on an important mission, me and Chang have to keep a close eye on you." He replied, taking his toast away from his mouth.  
  
"Why? I haven't done anything." She backed away from the other boy.  
  
"It's not because you've done anything. That's not it at all, Mist." He looked up at her with these hard green eyes. "OZ soilders are now after you since they know that you have connections with us. We'll do all we can to protect you, Mist...well, not Heero, of course, but me, Quatre, and Duo will help you."  
  
"Oh...thanks...and...I need something to eat."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you some bacon or something, I'm sure Duo didn't eat all of it."  
  
Mist followed the other boy, known as Trowa, to the kitchen, as he dug through the fridge, pulling out a plate of bacon and ham. Mist clapped in delight, since she was starving. He let it heat up, and then laid it in front of the girl, who dug into it immediatly, letting her stomach be satified. Trowa bit into his next piece of toast, as she patted her stomach in glee. She hopped off, and went into the living room, unknowingly taking Trowa's spot. She reached for the remote, and switched on the tv, to see news blaring on the tv. It mostly showed the people from the Earth's Sphere Alliance, and after a few minutes, she turned the tv plain off, and stared at the ceiling. Trowa sat next to her, and tapped her shoulder, making her face him.  
  
"Are you alright, Mist?"  
  
"....Not really....my best friend died only a week ago, and my best friend that I met as a child is now a gundam piolet, I don't know what to be more surprised about. But...you seem different than the others, Trowa...you seem more independent...." Mist hugged her knees.  
  
"I'm used to it....I grew up knowing nothing but how to fight in mobile suits, and that's how I might end up doing until I die."  
  
"That's....that's just sad, Trowa." Mist had a slight frown.  
  
"I've heard as much before." He looked into her identical green eyes.  
  
Mist sighed, and stood up, going over to the steps, sitting down on the first one. She laid her chin into her hand, as another boy walked down the stairs. She looked up to see his hair was deep black, and eyes of deep earth. He looked down at her, then headed over to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. The doors opened suddenly, making them see Heero, Quatre, and a wounded Duo walking into the house. Mist got up quickly, and ran over, stopping over by the braided boy, making him look down as she looked at his arm.  
  
"Duo, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"One of the soilders shot me in the arm, don't get too worked up over it, Mist."  
  
"Duo, your injured, of course I'm going to get worked up! I'm treating your wound, now come on!"  
  
Mist grabbed his uninjured arm, and dragged him upstairs, making the other four watch them disappear up the steps. Heero simply ingnored it, Wufei continued to dig through the fridge, as Trowa and Quatre watched in surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow! Mist, that stings!"  
  
"Should have thought of that before you were shot..." Mist laid the bandages over the wound, throwing the blood drenched bullet in the trash.  
  
"I kinda did, but it's not like I could have moved, unless you wanted to treat a wound in Quatre's chest."  
  
The moment went silent after that. Mist looked at the ground, then let her grip on his pants tighten. Duo saw this, and laid his hand on her shoulder, seeing the silver glints fall to the bathroom floor.  
  
"Mist....why are you crying...?"  
  
"I was...Duo, I was worried about you....I thought you would be taken from me, just like Kara was....I don't want someone I care about taken from me for the third time in my life!" Mist lifted her fist.  
  
The moment seemed to freeze, leaving the two in the middle of a zone of silence. Duo laid his hand on Mist's fist, and bent down next to her, making her look at him, tears still staining her eyes.  
  
"So....you care about me that much, Mist? Even if that feeling could leave you in pain or death?" Duo stared at her with the same eyes he had when they first met.  
  
".....uh huh..."  
  
Duo let a smile creep onto his lips, and he brought Mist into a warm hug, stroking her light pink hair, letting the strands of silk slide through his fingers. Mist began to quickly relax in Duo's arms, and wished that this was a dream that could never be woken up from.   
  
A/N:: You got a hug, Mist-chan, how about that? ^^ r/r 


	5. chapter 5

A/N:: Merry christmas, my dear Misty!! This chapter skips a year to when it's christmas, before Endless Waltz begins. let's see how it goes.  
  
"Misty Streets"  
  
Chapter 5:: X-mas special  
  
The snow from the dark clouds fell to the ground, as Mist walked along the streets, looking for a special address. After going on Heero's labtop, and finding a special store she had been looking for all day. It was christmas day, and she was lucky that the store she was looking for was still open. She opened the door, looking in to see a young silver haired man standing there by the desk. He looked up to see her coming in.   
  
"Hello, miss, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, you can," She handed him a piece of paper with a picture on it, "I heard you have this here, and I wanted to buy it."  
  
"Hmmmm....." He studied the picture, and smiled up at her. "Your in luck, young lady, we still have it. Let me get it. Is it for someone?"  
  
"Yes....A special person I care about." She smiled.  
  
"I see...I'll wrap it then. What color bow and wrapping paper?"  
  
"....Rose pink paper, and a black bow."  
  
"Black?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, then headed into the back. Mist stood there, clutching her coat with her hand. She looked around to see a head of Dark brown hair standing on the other side of the shelves. She looked over to the shelves, to see the last person she would expect to find.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He turned to see her standing there, and almost dropped the glass figure in his hand. He put it back on the shelf, and walked over to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, I never would have thought you would be here." She let go of her coat.  
  
"I came to get a present for Relena....but it's hard to know what to get her."  
  
Mist smiled warmly, and walked over to the glass figurines, and pulled one in the form of a beautiful woman with a dragon going around her, as if protecting her from the darkness around them. She handed it to him, making him look at her in confusion.  
  
"The dragon is you, and the woman is Relena. You protect her, as she faces the world around her. It's a perfect present."  
  
"....."  
  
"Excuse me, miss, your present is wrapped."  
  
Mist headed over to the man, and took the long formed wrapped present, and put it under her arm. She put her hood over her head, and began to leave.  
  
"Mist!" Heero called over.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
".....Thank you."  
  
She smiled, nodding, then left, heading into the snow covered streets. She looked around as the people around her greeted her warmly, and passed by with family, lovers, and friends. She looked up at the sky, as a beautiful star caught her eye.  
  
"Kara....it's christmas. I hope you are still watching me like you always did. I've helped the gundams, and the war is over. I hope you can forgive them for killing your parents, I'm sure it was an accident. Please find it in your passed soul to forgive Duo as well. Merry christmas, big sister."   
  
Mist grinned, and began to head home, when she bumped into someone.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Mist rambled.  
  
"I'm fine, and....Mist, what are you doing here?"  
  
She looked up to see Duo looking down at her. Her eyes widened, but a smile crossed her lips.  
  
"I..." They both started.  
  
"Mist, I got you something." Duo had a small box in his hands.  
  
"Really? Well...I did too." She had the huge box in her hands.  
  
Silence crossed both of them, as the snowflakes seemed to get thicker as they fell to the dark streets under their feet. Mist handed the present over to the braided boy, as he handed to small wrapped box over to her.  
  
"Should we?" Mist cocked her head.  
  
"Oh, what the hell? You go first."  
  
Mist nodded, and took the silver wrapping paper clean off, showing a small type of jewerly box. She cautiously opened to show a necklace with a diamond covered heart, with a ruby rose design on it. A bright smile appeared on her lips, as she wrapped her arms around him. He laid his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her emerald eyes.  
  
"You haven't opened the heart to see what's inside."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She took the heart on her hands, to show a picture of her and Kara with arms wrapped around each other, and the other was of her and Duo, her arms around his neck. She looked at him with this adorable puppy look in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Duo, it's so beautiful."  
  
"Okay, glad you like it."  
  
"Open mine!! Right now!"  
  
Duo tore the rose pink wrapping paper away, and let the black bow fall onto his arm, and found a silver bladed scythe in his hands. He looked at her with unreadable eyes.  
  
"You've always said you were Shinigami, so I thought you could have the one thing that would make you the God of Death. Do you like it?" She asked, as he hooked the chain around her neck.  
  
He simply smiled, and laid the scythe on the bench next to him, and brought her into a hug. She found her head near his chest, when she realized something. Duo was completely warm, even in the freezing snow. She looked up at the lights to see something, and then began to laugh. He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"Look above us, Duo."   
  
He lifted his head to see what she saw. Mistletoe. Right above the bench lights. They looked at each other, only to see the smile plastered on each other's lips.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Duo."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Mist."  
  
While ignoring the other people around them, as they were locked in a warm, passionate kiss. The snow was falling, the lights flased on, the night was perfect.  
  
A/N:: Okay, hehe, that was a good one. I hope you like, Misty. r/r Merry Christmas, Misty-chan!! *hugs her* 


End file.
